


Back of the Net

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetaween 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, F/F, Hetaween, Hot Chocolate, Nyotalia, Pining, Rivalry, Soccer AU, forward!England, goalie!America, prompt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Alice Kirkland is the best forward on World University's soccer team. She's competitive and nearly unstoppable when it comes to scoring. That was all before World U welcomed their new goalkeeper - Amelia Jones.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Back of the Net

Alice Kirkland was considered one of the best at what she did. She’d been ranked as the highest-scoring forward in the country her senior year of high school and she’d been World University’s first pick amongst the incoming freshman class. Even three years into her college career, she retained her high-scoring reputation and had even become infamous amongst the goalkeepers in her league for being ‘unblockable’. She had felt nearly untouchable.

That was all until Amelia Jones showed up.

The insufferable, loudmouthed goalkeeper had transferred to World U at the beginning of the spring semester and had been an absolute nuisance ever since. The annoyingly confident woman had come in, their first practice of the spring, and had completely wrecked Alice’s ‘unblockable’ reputation. And she’d been a cocky little shit ever since.

It didn’t help that the other woman was fucking gorgeous. Golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, brilliant smile, tall, broad-shoulders, thighs that could crush her head easily. The physique of a goalkeeper, she supposed. It had put Alice somewhere in between being a perpetually annoyed forward and a swooning, gay mess.

But now, it was Autumn. The leaves were just beginning to change colors for the season - shedding their greens for reds and oranges and browns - and the weather was finally getting cooler. It also meant that football - she refused to call it soccer - season was finally starting and it was time to put Jones in her place.

Alice showed up to the first practice of the season with determination driving her every movement. Of course, most of it flooded out of her when she walked into the locker room and saw Jones there. She’d made it a point to avoid her as much as possible out of spite, and definitely not because she turned into a sputtering disaster every time Jones got within three yards of her. Now, they were the only two women in the locker room. Great.

Silently, Alice crossed the room to get to her locker and prayed that Jones didn’t notice her.

That, of course, was too much to ask for, and the only warning she got before Jones spoke was the metal clang of a closing locker.

“Hey, Alice,” the other woman greeted cheerily. Alice could practically see the wide smile spread on her face and the burning blue eyes staring at her back.

“Jones,” Alice said back, cringing at how short and prickly her voice sounded. She put her school bag in her locker, pulled out her cleats, and sat down on the locker room bench to put them on.

There was another beat of awkward silence, where the two women just sat and waited for the other to speak. Jones was the first to break.

“Hey, Alice, can I ask you something?”

Alice gave her a heavy sigh and tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. She really had no clue why Francine said she came off as prickly. “If you must.”

“Have I…” she began, before catching herself. Alice stopped working on her laces and turned her attention to Jones for the first time. The blue practice jersey she had on was long-sleeved and padded along the arms to protect her from the inevitable grass burns she’d get. It hugged her toned figure far too well for Alice’s brain to handle. Her gloves were tucked snuggly underneath her armpit so that she could put them on later when practice began. “Have I done something wrong? To you, specifically? Cause everyone else on the teams seems to like me and you...don’t.”

Alice shut her eyes, too afraid to look Amelia in eyes, and sighed. “I don’t not like you, Amelia.”

“So why have you been avoiding me?”

The damn girl was far more observant than Alice thought she was.

She clicked her tongue and went back to her laces. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So you haven’t been avoiding me?”

“No.”

“Then why did Francine tell me that you’ve been avoiding me?”

God damn Francine and her god damn meddling.

“Francine doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Alice snapped at her. Honestly, she said one thing about her hate-crush to the woman when she was blackout drunk and she’d latched onto it. This was the result.

“Okay, so, you don’t hate me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she answered, ignoring the blush that had bloomed on her cheeks and was creeping down her neck. She wondered how much further she could go without blowing everything else wide open. She was here to play football, not have an emotional epiphany. “Of course I don’t hate you.”

“Oh, ummm, alright,” Amelia finally mumbled. Alice strapped on her shin guards and pulled her socks up over them. “Well, in that case...do you wanna go get some hot chocolate with me after practice?”

Alice was one-hundred percent sure that she hadn’t heard correctly and, even if she had, Amelia surely hadn’t meant it in the way Alice wanted. But the thought of a date with Amelia Jones still set her heart racing in her chest because it was something that she did want.

“I’m sorry?” she eventually asked when she was gone gaping at the other woman.

Amelia shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and fiddled with the gloves she’d taken in her hands. If Alice looked closely enough, she could’ve sworn she saw a light blush on her cheeks as well.

“You know, hot chocolate?” Amelia continued sheepishly. “As like...a date? With me?”

Loud sirens immediately went off in Alice’s head, because holy fuck Amelia Jones did mean it that way and she did want to go on a date with Alice and -

“Umm, you know what,” Amelia said with a nervous laugh, backing her way out of the locker room when Alice didn’t respond, “Just...umm, just ignore me. I’m sure that I just -”

“No!” Alice finally said, snapping herself out of her stunned state and scrambling to make up for it. Amelia stopped in her tracks and looked at her. “I mean, yes! Yes, I would like to go get hot chocolate with you.”

A wide, bright, warming smile lit up Amelia’s face and Alice couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Great!”

Not long after, the two women made their way out of the locker room and onto the football field, already ready for their practice to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first piece for this year's Hetaween! The prompt was autumn and hot chocolate. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
